Inside The Iris
by Inuria
Summary: Sixris is the fourteenth member of the organization, and gets stuck as the housekeeper.She discovers Marluxia,Axel and Larexen's plans.Oh noes.Add a little love and drama and there ya go.[first kh ff] R
1. Chapter 1

"You should be doing your job, and be out collecting more members,"Zexion stated, looking at Xigbar lazily.

Xigbar shrugged,"Eh, we got that Mar- guy.He's the eleventh member, how many are we suppossed to get anyway?"

Zexion shrugged, uninterested,"As many as we can find, Nobodies like us are hard to come by, obviously."

Xigbar sighed,"I guess I'm off,"and with a huff of annoyance, dissappeared into a purple and black portal.

Zexion shook his head, and continued his way up the castle stairs.He walked to the library, and past the window, giving the outside a fleeting glance.He narrowed his eyes, and returned to the window, and saw a girl, wandering around aimlessly.

With a frown, he rolled his eyes and teleported down to the girl, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?"he asked, his hood covering his head.

"You are who?"she mimicked, giving him a lazy grin,"It seems you and your little coworkers enjoy questioning me, but that red hedghog got pissed off and left, just a little while ago,"

Zexion felt a smirk twitch at his lips,finally catching on to her little game,"I see.Now, may you please tell me what your name and purpose of being here is?"

She gave a laugh, eyes brightening,"So, someone in your cult have manners, eh?Now, I'm..Sixris, I think."

"You think?"Zexion raised a brow,"Well, i I /i think you are something called a nobody."

Sixris frowned,"And I believe you are something called conformist.Dressing in the same thing, seriously?"

Zexion laughed at her lame attempt of a comeback,"I am a Nobody also, nobodies are beings without hearts, the shell of the body the heart left behind.A being of strong will, good or evil can become a Nobody this way."

Sixris blinked, her silver tinted eyes narrowed,"So...you're saying, I'm technically a zombie?"

Zexion shrugged,"Technically yes, but no, you wont have an urge to eat human flesh, or anything for that matter, with Xaldin cooking..."

Sixris sighed,"Well, am I in the same body as the one, I er, lived in?"

Zexion shook his head, the hood now falling off his face, revealing his features,"No, and your name, is not your original name.You may remember your past life, or not.It all depends.But this is what happens, to all nobodies-"Zexion paused and frowned,"We all fade, into nothing."

Sixris's eyes widened, and her eyes darkened,"B-but, isn't there a way-"

Zexion nodded,"Yes, Superior, or Xemnas is the leader of the Organization I, and currently 10 others are in, we are trying to gain our hearts back, so we can truely exsist, because, you see...we don't truely exsist at all."


	2. A maid Are you serious!

Sixris frowned at Zexion's statement, and stared at him from under a piece of dark brown hair that hung over her eyes.

"Well, what is supposed to save us from our dammination?"she asked slowly, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach.

Zexion answered immediatly,"Kingdom Hearts.", as if it were programmed in his brain.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,"Kingdom of Hearts?"

Zexion sighed, and opened a portal with a flick of his wrist.Sixris jumped slightly, that stared interested.

"What's that?"she asked, excitement in her tone.

Zexion smiled lightly at her childish antics,"It's a portal that Nobodies like us can create.But it takes a little bit of time.If you join, some on will teach you."

"So if we step inside,"she inquired,"Where will we turn up?"

"I'm going to take you to meet Superior, or Xemnas,"he said with a shrug and motioned to the swirling mass of black and purple.

Sixris nodded and walked through the portal, and an odd chill cascaded down her back.With a wince, she walked into the demension in between.Zexion appeared behind her, and opened another portal.

Sixris walked through once more to enter a blinding white room, with a slight grimance she squinted her eyes as she gazed around the room.

"Got another member for me?Thanks, kid,"Xigbar said with a grin,"And you got a girl?Double whammy."

Sixris frowned slightly, and remained silent as Zexion stared at the man coolly.

"Her name is Sixris;I was heading for the Superior's office,"Zexion stated in monotone,"Of which, whose door you are in front of."

Xigbar rolled his one visible eye,"Okay,okay."He then shifted his gaze to Sixris,"Nice to meet ya,noob."And with a casual flick of a wrist, he was gone.

Sixris rolled her eyes,"Are all of them like this?"

Zexion snorted,"Just about.You've already met the worst."

"Red hedgehodge?"she said,a laugh hidden under her tone.

"Yes, hedgehog."he replied, a small smirk tracing his lips,"Anyway, shall we?"

Sixris nodeed hesitantly, as Zexion slowly opened the door.A man with silver hair, tan skin and glowing gold eyes was sitting at a desk.The man was rummaging through papers, then glared up at the pair then his eyes flickered as he saw Sixris.

"I believe you have found a new member,"he said, then stood up to his full height.Sixris stiffened as he walked towards her, eyeing her curiosuly.

"You are only half a Nobody."he stated, and a slight frown traced his lips as he turned to Zexion,"Go and get Vexen.Now."

Zexion's emotionless face nodded and he disappeared a few moments later.

"Do you have any fighting abilites?"Xemnas asked.

"Er, not that I know of, other then uh- fists?"she replied hesitantly.

Xemnas scowled,"Do you feel drawn towards any element, or skill?"

"Well, I like singing,"Sixris said slowly,"And, I suppose I like to read."

Xemnas nodded, and closed his eyes briefly, then a slight wooshing sound was heard and his eyes opened.

An older man, with fading blonde hair with sharp features stood next to Zexion.

"He informed me that she was a half a Nobody, is that true?"he asked, his icy pale blue eyes staring down her silver ones with cruel anticapation.

"Indeed she is,"he murmered,"But I want my assumption confirmed.Examine her, now."

Vexen nodded and walked up to Sixris, too close for comfort.He held out a hand and felt her vein in her wrist.He murmered something unintelligible, then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, a shield looking weapon and sliced her shoudler, making Sixris wince, and grip her shoulder.

"What the hell what that for?!"she yelled, taking two steps back from the man, glaring daggers.

She lifted her hand, and exaimed the cut, black and red was oozing out and she grimanced.Vexen saw this and an eerie smile crept up on his face,"She is indeed a hybrid.She won't have any powers other then creating portals.But even _that_ will be difficult for her."

Xemnas frowned and though aloud,"What should I do with her?"

Sixris's eyes widened in slight alarm, and turned to see a slightly uneasy Zexion who then sent her a small comforting smile.

"P-please, let me join!"she said, begging and slightly fearful of being left on her own.

"Well,"Vexen said,"Being a Hybrid means your Other is still alive and awake.They must have died, then were brought back to life.If this girl were to kill her Other, all her powers will be gained.But, _she_ must be the one to murder her Other.Though, her memory will be gone.Because killing her Other, would mean killing a part of herself."

Xemnas stared at Sixris for a few moments, then a grin treked onto his face,"Alright, I'll let you join under one condition."

Sixris's eyes brigtened and she exhaled relieved,"Alright, anything."

"You're going to be the Organization's house keeper, or maid if you will,"Xemnas answered.

Sixris's jaw dropped,"Are you serious?!Hell no!"

Xemnas scowled dangerously, and she immediatly silenced,"You did say anything.If you do prove well under my command,kill your Other and gain your powers, then you may become a true Organization member."

Sixris sighed and massaged her temples and gazed at Xemnas out of the corner of her eye,"Fine.Xemnas, you've got yourself a deal."


	3. Room of Your Heart

Sixris's face was blank, though her eyes danced with anger as Xemnas leveled his eyes with hers and gave her a meaningful smirk.She knew what it meant,'you are going to be another one under my command'.

Being one of a catiously composed nature, she remained silent and a series of revenge dealing with a humiliating death ran through her mind.

Xemnas laughed and then said in an eerie tone,"You still have anger as an emotion, I see.It is clear to all of us of what you're thinking.We have dealt without emoton for so long, we can recognize someone who has it written so clearly in their eyes."

Sixris stiffened as Zexion curiously gazed over at her now rapidly flushing face.Xemnas laughed,"I forgot, anger makes your face flush."

Xemnas shrugged and then turned towards Vexen,"Will you take Sixris to her room, Zexion seems too interested in our new maid."

Zexion stiffened and Sixris didn't change from her tense form and catiously walked towards the icy older Nobody.Then frowned,"But I need clothes."

Xemnas eyed her carelessly,"You will be wearing the same things we are, one size fits all."Xemnas laughed at his own joke, as Vexen, Zexion and Sixris rolled their eyes.

"Ahem,"Xemnas cleared his throat,"You must be tired, you had just had your awakening after all, and you need sleep more then us true Nobodies do.I will have Demyx wake you in the morning, or whenever your presence is needed.

Zexion chuckled quietly, as Sixris whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes in annoyance and Zexion smirked and raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and reluctantly walked into the portal and into the limbido in between, Vexen waited for her to follow him impatiently.Growling, she trailed him out and into a room that was pure white, as was the rest of this castle.

"Tell me to thank the decorator,"she grumbled in annoyance, her lips pursed in annoyance.

"You _are_ quite the dunce, aren't you?"Vexen said with a bemused look on his face.

Sixris, already angry just retaliated with a blow to his shin.She grinned victoriously as Vexen cursed, and hopped around on one leg.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here then if you don't want to fix your room,"he said with a huff, and summoned a portal.

She sighed, and swallowed up her pride as she murmered,"Soooooorry.Can you help me, please?"

Vexen grinned,"I will if you grovel some more."

Sixris glared daggers, and Vexen swallowed nervously.

"I m-mean sure,"Vexen said then sighed,"Just fall alseep, and when you wake up, your room will be the room of your memories, and personality.Or, since you aren't a _true_ Nobody, your half a heart and personality."

"Ok,"she said with a shrug,"Thanks."

Vexen nodded and promptly left.Sixris exhaled loudly, and hummed.Her voice bounced off the bare walls in an echo.

Feeling drowsy, she fell alseep, leaning on the wall.She just hoped her heart wasn't as dark as it was, or else she'll have quite a scare in the morning.


End file.
